As computer technology has developed, an increasing number of activities have become dependent on computer systems to capture, process and distribute data. The more computer systems are used, the more important it becomes, financially and logistically, to manage their distribution and functionality.
One example of an event requiring the provision of computer facilities at multiple locations is the Olympic Games. Computers will be used to support many tasks including accreditation, staff rostering, registration of staff and volunteers, capturing results and distributing results. Network links between computer systems will enable rapid diffusion of information. As computers at different locations will perform different tasks, each computer should be uniquely configured to match its intended use. Equipment that is no longer required at a given venue may be redeployed for use other locations.
Organisations like Banks also depend on a large number of computers distributed at multiple locations. ATMs and teller machines provide an interface with bank customers, and these are linked to a network of in-house computing systems which track all financial transactions. For maintenance and asset-management purposes, it is important to know what computer hardware and software is situated at each location.
Warehousing systems are known for tracking assets within manufacturing and retail facilities. In these warehousing systems the location of goods is tracked from arrival at a storage facility until the time those goods are sold or are removed from the storage facility for any other reason, such as inclusion in a manufactured product. Beyond the warehouse doors, however, no account is kept of the assets' location.